The Cowboy and the Thief
by demoninuyashalover
Summary: Inuyasha is a cowboy and Kagome is a thief and a killer, and Inuyasha needs a place to stay so the town sugests Bloody Rose Ranch the home of the Black Rose. Inuyasha on the way of his adventure to capture the bandit Naraku who was once Kagome's ex-husband. Will Kagome serve repent for all her crimes or will she live the life as a criminal and continue to runaway from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I** do not** own the Inuyasha characters but i do own Kimi, Simi, Acheron, and Nagato

Note: Simi and Acheron are** not** the same as the Simi and Acheron in the Dark-Hunter siries and Nagato is **not** the one from Fushigi Yuugi.

Chapter One: Black Rose meets Inuyasha Takahashi the Cowboy

* * *

Black Rose couldn't help but laugh they were pathetic trying to capture her when she robbed a famous rich man who was greedy and a man-whore who lived in the town; she was a thief and a killer and she was proud of it, even though people call her a witch because she can make men give her anything she wants it just her beauty that plays the part the baka's.

Nobody could catch her, nobody in the West, no sheriff, no cowboy, and no man.

Though she had to admit she had an arranged marriage and had two handsome sons and two beautiful daughters, she divorced her husband, Naraku, when she was old enough to move, he was of course in prison.

She reached her ranch, nobody dared to trespass her land and steal her livestock.

Black Rose sighed and led her companion and only friend into the stalls, which was her horse, Phantom; he had his mate which was Moonlight.

Phantom had midnight black coat, and raven black mane and tail; and his eyes were ocean blue silver eyes. She got him when he was just a foal back then it was opposite he had a white coat and a white mane and tail. She smiled at Phantom and pats Phantom's neck and gave him a bucket of oats and filled his tub of water.

"Well, gets some rest my friend and relax," She said softly, she turned and walked to Moonlight and fed her oats and filled her tub of water.

Moonlight had a snow white coat, and had a snow white mane and tail; her eyes were ocean blue that held mischief. Black Rose bought her at an auction, when she saw her she was in a horrible state she looked worn out and hurt so she bought her and restore her back to health and formed a strong bond with her.

"Hey Moonlight, I hope you had a good sleep," She said softly and happily.

She next went down further into the barn to feed Sin, Shadow, Flint, Elektra, Angel, Vengeance, and Winter.

Shadow, Flint, and Winter were Moonlight's and Phantom's children; Sin, Elektra, Angel, and Vengeance where horses she bought from an auction.

Shadow had an ashy gray coat, and had a black mane and tail; and he had beautiful silver eyes.

Flint also had an ashy gray coat but had a snow white mane and tail; her eyes where ocean blue.

Winter had a pure snow white coat, and had a midnight black mane and tail; his eyes were silver blue eyes.

Sin had a raven black coat, and had a raven black mane and tail that had red strikes; and his eyes were blood red.

Elektra had a soft cream colored coat, and had a dark brown mane and tail; her eyes were brown.

Angel had a cream colored coat, and had soft white mane and tail; her eyes were a soft hazel that held gentle and kind.

Vengeance had a raven black coat that had a blue tint to it, and had a raven black mane and tail, his eyes were electric blue.

Black Rose had a very strong bond with them all, she rode them a lot and took excellent care of them and treated them fairly and never hurt them.

And in return they grew fond of her and thought of her as one of them, they protected her and was literally her only friend minus her children and family that lived a good distance away.

Black Rose turned and left after feeding them and filling their tubs of water up and went into the house.

Black Rose laid down on her bed and thought to herself, '_My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm a mother, I'm a criminal, I'm lonely, I have no friends, my family hates me except for my brother, Souta, my sons are 15 years old, my daughters are 1 year_ _old, and I'm 26 years old.' _Kagome glared at the wood ceiling thinking that Kami hated her.

Kagome sighed and sat up and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Mom we're home, what's for supper?" Her son said peeking over her shoulder to look at the food.

Kagome giggled, "we are having mashed potatoes, steak, peas, corn, and for dessert apple pie." Kagome said cheerfully smiling at her son.

"Yes, you're the best mom ever!" Her son said happily kissing her cheek and grinning.

Kagome chuckled "So how was your trip to the town, Acheron?" (Ash. er. on) Kagome asked turning to look at him.

"Great, I got you some presents and…" Acheron trailed of blushing, "I…I met a girl." He said shyly blushing rosy pink.

"Awe…well that's good I hope you see her again and maybe you can invite her over," Kagome said smiling at her son kindly.

Acheron nodded, "I hope so she was really nice and didn't mind my eyes," Acheron said excitedly smiling.

Acheron had wavy midnight black hair that reached to his upper back, pale skin, he was muscular yet lean from all the farm work, his eyes were red just like his fathers and he had her face. He was wearing a red and black plaid shirt and he had his sleeved rolled up to his elbows; he wore blue jeans, and he wore black cowboy boots.

Acheron was a quiet, shy, smart, and hardworking boy, he never got in a fight and always does his chores before running off, and he was mama's boy and cared about her a lot and tried to be with her all the time knowing that she was lonely.

"Sweet heart, there is nothing wrong with your eyes your eyes are very unique a girl would be lucky to have you as a husband, do got berating yourself, you are special and has a place in this world like your brother and sisters." Kagome lectured Acheron sternly cupping his face to making him look at her.

"You are special, Sweet heart don't forget that, don't let anybody drag you down and don't fight violence is never the answer I don't want you to have the same life as me and your good for nothing father." Kagome said softly and pulled him into a strong hug as silent tears fall down her cheeks.

Acheron nodded and hugged her back; Kagome pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Mom, your special too, there's nothing wrong with your life how can it be screwed up?" Acheron asked confused.

"Sweet heart, you don't want a life like mine, you don't want to live by running away and being lonely, promise you'll make a good life for yourself, Promise?" Kagome said looking at her soon with sad eyes.

Acheron nodded, "Yes, ma'am, I promise, mom you know I love you right and that you're not alone?" Acheron said as he turned to leave so he could get washed up for dinner.

"I know my son, now go get washed up for dinner it will be ready in a minute." Kagome said kindly smiling.

Acheron nodded and hurried out of the kitchen to wash up.

Kagome turned and turned the stove off; she set the plates and silverware out on the table, she brought the food out and set them on the table.

"Dinner's ready, come eat!" Kagome called out from the base of the stairs; she heard running and saw them running down the stairs, with Acheron in the lead and holding little Simi with Nagato right on his trail and he was holding little Kimi.

Acheron and Nagato gave Kimi and Simi to Kagome and they sat down at their tables fixing their plates with food.

Kagome heard the door knock and went to answer it, she moved Simi to her left arm next to her sister so that she could answer her door.

She saw a handsome man standing there looking around, Kagome cleared her throat, "May I help you?" Kagome said, she saw him jump and turn to her.

"Um…the town had no place for me to stay and said this was the only place that might take me in, and they told me not to come because they said you were the famous Black Rose." The male said looking at down at his boots.

"Yes, I'm the Black Rose, you may call me by my real name, Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said watching him carefully.

"I'll work hard and do whatever you want me to, if I could stay here to live," The man said with his gruff voice.

Kagome tilted her head up, "Yes, you can stay, but you must work her and not cause any trouble here, I like to have peace here," Kagome said but stopped for a moment, "What is your name?"

The man looked up and studied her, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi,"

Kagome's eyes softened along with her face, "Have you eaten yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head and gave her a confused look.

"Come in, you're just on time for dinner, you may start tomorrow I hope you love it here," Kagome said softly turning and walking in with Inuyasha following and shutting the door.

She sat Simi and Kimi in their highchairs and fed them and ate her food and studied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had long, silver hair that reached to his bottom, he had amber gold eyes, and he had silver dog ears perched on top of his head that twitched at every little sound which she thought it was cute; he wore a red buttoned up shirt, he wore a brown leather vest over his shirt and it was unbutton; he had on blue jeans and had a brown leather belt that was through his belt loop he also had a another belt that held his bullets and his gun that was in its holster. He also wore brown cowboy.

"Inuyasha this is my sons Acheron and Nagato and this is my daughter Simi and Kimi," Kagome introduced politely.

"Hey, I'm Acheron," Acheron said quietly waving his hand.

"I'm Nagato, Acheron's twin," Nagato said with a stoic voice.

Nagato had straight black hair that ended at his upper back like his twin, he had pale skin; his eyes were ocean blue like his mother's, and he had his father's face, he wore black and blue plaid shirt and had his sleeves rolled up; he wore dark, blue jeans, and had on brown cowboy boots, and he was lean yet muscular like his brother.

"Simi, Simi" Simi giggled waving her hands in the air.

Simi had wavy raven black hair that was one centimeter past her ears; she had innocent ocean blue eyes, her skin was pale, she had small fangs and claws, she was wearing a pink sundress that had small white and yellow flowers on it; and she had on small black shoes and had on white sock that had linen on the edges.

"Kimi, Kimi," Kimi giggled and reached for Inuyasha with her small hands.

Kimi had wavy, raven black hair like her twin; she had pale skin, and innocent ocean blue eyes, she also had small fangs and claws, she was wearing a yellow sundress that had a yellow flower that started at her shoulder and had its stem going down to the hem of her dress and she had on black shoes with white socks that had linen.

Inuyasha waved, "Hello, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi," Inuyasha said politely.

"Hey, come sit down with us and eat, mom's the best cook in the world you would love it, no die for it!" Acheron exclaimed praising his mother.

Kagome laughed, "now, now, Acheron I' m not the best cook,"

"Yeah, right if we put you in a contest you would win first place!" Acheron chirped digging in his food again.

Kagome giggled, and took a bit out of her food, Inuyasha sat down and fixed him some food and started digging in just like Acheron.

'_She's not as cruel as rumors say, I think I like being here_ _with this family; I'll prove to Sesshomaru and_ _father that I can raise family and take care of my new family.'_ Inuyasha thought determined.

"Acheron, Nagato what did you do in town today?" Kagome asked looking at the boys.

"Well lover boy met a girl and fell head over heels for her, and got you, Simi, and Kimi presents, and got some oats for the horses, and other stuff," Nagato said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey! I'm not a lover boy and I did not fall head of heels for her she was just a girl who needed help getting her luggage in her carriage!" Acheron growled at him, realizing what he did he shut his mouth and begun to eat again.

Nagato snorted and rolled his eyes; and begun to eat his food again, ignoring his brother's comment.

Kagome sighed, "Well, anyway, Inuyasha I'm going to pair you up with Acheron, so you can learn how things go, and what horse you are assigned to," Kagome said picking up hers and the other's plates, and taking them into the kitchen so she could wash them.

"Okay," Inuyasha answered waiting for Kagome.

Kagome came back and picked up the twins and walked up the stairs with Inuyasha following when she put Simi and Kimi to bed, she led him into a room.

"This will be your room Inuyasha, my room is just across the hall, she pointed to the door right across, the room on the left is Simi's and Kimi's room; the one on the right of your room is Nagato's, and the one right across Nagato's room is Acheron's room." Kagome explained showing him each room.

Inuyasha nodded to let her now he was following, "tomorrow, before you got to work I'll show you my land and it's boarders, if you need anything to get comfortable let me know and I'll do my best to get what you need; and there is one rule for my land and one rule for the house." Kagome said gravely with seriousness in her ocean blue eyes.

"What are they?" Inuyasha asked wandering what are they.

"For the land is that intruders and trespasser's are not tolerated it they trespass they die simple as that I can't allow strangers near my daughters they are young and easy to take so no intruders they trespass they die, got it?"

"Yes, Intruders and trespassers die," Inuyasha replied nodding his head.

"Okay and I don't care if you have an oath to kill a citizen if they trespass and you are close you must kill him of her does not matter, I shall not tolerate it if you fail."

Inuyasha nodded agreeing with the term and understanding how important that rule was for her.

"The house rule is no strippers, no dancers, no whores, nobody that is a stranger to me is not allowed if I don't like the person then they are not allowed into this house, if they step one foot into this house I will kill them without remorse, and if you bring one in know it that it was your fault that you brought him or her to their deaths, understood?" Kagome said gravely.

Inuyasha nodded, "I understand I don't see people like them if I can help it, I promise,"

Kagome nodded her head approvingly, "I love a man who keeps his word, don't ever lie to me, Inuyasha or that will break my trust in you, and could possibly end your very life," Kagome said as she turned and went into her room.

"Yes, ma'am, I promise," Inuyasha said dutifully bowing his head with respect.

Inuyasha shut the door and pulled his boots off and went to the closet and saw a pair of plaid pajama pants, he took them and put them on.

He folded his clothes and placed them on his desk and put his boots next to the side of the desk.

He got his bath and got into bed and sighed when he felt the cool sheets on his bare back and his head fell on the cool pillow, he fell asleep quickly with the crickets chirping, hearing water flowing softly and quietly and the coolness on his skin.

"Goodnight, Kagome," He mumbled and drifted to a deep slumber.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update more on my stories promise!

-Demoninuyashalover-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Simi and Kimi's protection and getting to know

Inuyasha woke up expecting to find his old clothes on the desk but only to find it gone and in its place a note.

He picked it up and saw it was written very neatly and carefully with grace; it said:

_Inuyasha, _

_I took your old clothes so that I could wash them they looked dirty no need to fret, look in the closet there should be some clothes; if you're wondering they were my brother, but the solid colors are the shirts I got for last night along with three new cowboy boots, I hope you love them, if you don't get over it they cost me a lot of money; go down stairs after you are finished getting ready and go work with Acheron, but can you take Simi and Kimi with you until I get back._

_Your guardian, _

_Black Rose _

Guardian, why did she put guardian? Inuyasha frowned in confusion then just shrugged. H quickly went into his closet and saw the clothes just like Kagome wrote in the notes, in the front were six plaid shirts, in the middle were solid colored shirts, and in the back were shirts for the fall and winter the same thing; next were blue jeans six blue jeans and six dark blue jeans; on the floor were three cowboy boots.

Everything was just like she wrote; he quickly put on blue, black, and white plaid shirt, and he put on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of dark leather cowboy boots, he put his hair in a low ponytail and put his cowboy hat on that his mom made especially for him so that his ears were sticking out of it.

He went into Simi's and Kimi's room and saw them on the floor with their hand in their mouths.

They looked up at Inuyasha and laughed and held their hands out to him.

Inuyasha smiled down at them and picked them up and carried them down stairs to the table and saw breakfast warm and ready he fed them and fixed him a plate and hurriedly at his breakfast.

When he was finished Kagome walked through the door, he studied her.

Kagome had long raven, black hair that ended at her hips, and that was tied in a low ponytail except her locks, she was wearing a black buttoned up shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans; she had a leather belt on that had gold buckle that had a black rose made of black diamonds, she had on her dark leather boots on, and had a black cowboy hat on, her skin was tannish, pale and you could see scars littering her arms and a few vivid scars that was scattered on her face, and Kagome had silver eye, and she was about 6'1 but she still only reached to his shoulders.

"Hey, Kagome," He greeted with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Kagome greeted back with a smile.

"Simi, Simi!" Simi yelled not liking being ignored.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Kagome cooed picking up Simi and tossing her in the air, making her giggle.

"Kimi, Kimi!" Kimi yelled glaring and pitching a fit.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Kagome apologized hugging Kimi close and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kimi, Kimi," Kimi giggle and waved her hands in the air along with her sister.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for watching them for a bit." Kagome said with gratitude in her voice.

Inuyasha nodded, "anytime, um … do you think I could write a letter to my family." Inuyasha asked.

"Knock yourself out," Kagome said not looking up.

"Thanks, um …I better get to work, Kagome," Inuyasha said pointing to the door earning a nod.

When Inuyasha walked out he saw Acheron, he could tell by his scent he smelt like grass and wispy like the wind.

"Hey, you ready to get to work but first I gotta get you a horse first we got to survey the land to make sure no intruders trespass." Acheron said as he turned and walked in the stable part of the barn.

"This is Moonlight, don't worry she's the gentlest horse would ever know she'll never buck, kick, or bite." Acheron said lightly patting on the neck.

Acheron quickly saddled her up and brought her out for him, "She's now your partner, take great care of her she will be the best horse you'll ever know a one of a kind, so take care of her or you'll face mother's wrath," Acheron warned wagging a finger.

Inuyasha nodded to promise he'll take care of her, "Does Kagome have her own partner?" Inuyasha asked with hesitation.

"Yup, come here, this is Phantom mom's best friend, he's actually her only friend you'll be surprised how lonely she is," Acheron said quietly.

Phantom looked at Inuyasha and snorted as if to say 'be nice to her 'buddy' or face my wrath' and he flicked his ear to say hello.

"Hey Phantom, I'm Inuyasha nice to meet the famous Black Roses best stallion in world, I bet it's great to work with her," Inuyasha said lightly with a smirk.

Phantom whined as if to agree then rose on his hind legs and drop to the ground.

Acheron laughed, "It looks like Phantom likes you," Acheron patted his shoulder, "Let me go get Sin and we'll start, alright," Acheron said smiling as he went to the back and saddle his horse.

Inuyasha mounted Moonlight and walked her outside and waited for Acheron.

He was awe struck when he saw Sin he was a beauty along with Moonlight and Phantom.

Acheron smirked at him and led his horse down the side of the fence, "look over there looks like an intruder, that person must be really stupid," Acheron said with amusement in his voice.

Acheron rode over to the intruder with Inuyasha trailing after him with nervousness written all over his face.

"Who are you and Why do you trespass you know the consequences of trespassing into Black Roses land!" Acheron bellowed with his deep voice ringing.

The heard hooves running and saw Kagome running up to them on Phantom and she had a deadly look on her face.

"What's going on, Acheron?" Kagome asked calmly as she slowed down to a stop.

"Intruder," Acheron said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, please don't kill me! I came to look for a person named Acheron, he said he lived here but he told me not to come but I had to see him, please don't kill me!" the girl wailed she looked about 15 or 16.

She had soft brown hair that was in curls that ended at her lower back, she had tannish skin, soft green eyes that reminded you of moss, she was to Acherons shoulder, and she wore a pink dress that had green outlines.

"What is your name?" Kagome yelled glaring at her aiming her _Bloody Rose_ at the young woman.

"M…my name is Selene," Selene stammered nervously her eyes were looking directly into Kagome's as if she was under a Trans.

"Dim wit, your full name Selena what?" Kagome snapped glaring at the poor woman.

"Selene Mae," Selene said quietly casting her eyes down and staring at the ground.

"Selene, why did you come to see my son for?" Kagome asked continuing to glare at her but now was circling her.

Selene begun to cry, "I wanted to see if he was okay, my pa beat him up, just because he thought he was a f…freak, but I didn't he was really nice and didn't pull any dirty moves on me like all the other men I met and I had grown to love him and I know it was just for one day but I needed to see if he was okay," Selene sobbed.

"I see," Kagome merely said her eyes softened a tad but they were still cold and hard as steel.

"Acheron bring her to the house," Kagome Commanded without looking back and galloped back to the house, "Phantom you can do as you please just stay on my land," Kagome said patting his neck and walked into the house.

Acheron gulped and looked down at Selene, "I'm sorry, but you must bring you to the house Selene," Acheron said softly as he picked her up and set her on his lap, "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go before we make her angrier," Acheron said as he galloped to the house with Inuyasha galloping beside him.

"What's wrong with Kagome, Acheron?" Inuyasha asked with a frown on his face.

"Mother's probably deciding whether to kill Selene or to spare her life, it depends but no matter which decision it's her final." Acheron said frowning.

He slowed down and stopped when he got of Sin he picked Selene up and set her on the ground.

The walked in the house and saw Kagome sitting on the sofa looking out to the meadow with her head in her hands.

"Mother, have you made your decision about Selene?" Acheron asked nervously rocking on his feet.

"I shall let her live but on a few conditions," Kagome said as she turned around she got up slowly and had a deadly look on her face.

"What are your conditions, Ms. Kagome," Selene said as she gulped and her fingers twitched with nervousness.

"One you tell anybody about your encounter with me and I will see to it that your family is killed, two you break my son's heart and I'll break you in many ways, three if you lead anybody here on my land I will kill them and I will kill you," Kagome hisses, "Understand, Selene," Kagome said glaring down at her.

"Yes, ma'am," Selene said quietly nodding her head the bowing knowing that Kagome was Japanese.

"Good, see to it that you burn those to your skull," Kagome said coldly as she turned and walked up stairs.

"Wow, your mother's mean," Selene said glaring at the stairs then looking back at Acheron.

"Not really, she has her reasons why," Acheron said looking at the stairs then looked at her.

"What are her reasons?" Selene asked curiously.

"Come on I'll so you," Acheron said simply as he headed for the stairs, Selene frowned and followed along with Inuyasha.

The reached a room that was dimly lit they saw Kimi and Simi sleeping peacefully in their cribs.

"Oh, wow she has other kids; I didn't even know she was capable having love," Selene said putting a hand on her mouth.

"Like I said you need to be patient with mom it'll take a while for her to get used to you and trust you," Acheron said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Selene said rolling her eyes glaring at Acheron "Why do you always follow her orders** you **shouldn't be following her orders it's her who should be following your orders and how things should go along and the rules." Selene said he saw an evil look in her eyes.

'Why does she have evil and malice in her eyes and why does she hate mom she never done anything.' Acheron thought frowning.

He shook his head "I can't hurt mom she's the only family we have that loves us our fathers family hates us and most of my mother's family is alive just hidden from Naraku the only one that visits is our Uncle Souta." Acheron said frowning 'Why does she sound like my dad, her eyes they are full of hatred, What is she up to?' Acheron thought.

"What are you doing here, onna?" Nagato said coldly glaring at the Selene.

"I have a name you know-" Selene started but was cut off.

"I don't care I'll address you as onna and you will get over it; now get out be for I force you out." Nagato said glaring at Selene fiercer.

"Selene lets go I'll take you home I can't leave you by yourself you might get into more trouble than you can get out; and Nagato where's mom?" Acheron asked he hadn't seen her all morning.

"She went to work the first part of it." Nagato said his voice less cold looking at Acheron.

"Okay so tomorrow she'll do the second part?" He asked.

"Yes, now get her out of here before I kill her myself." Nagato said pointing out to the door.

Acheron nodded and escorted Selene out and took her home.

When they reached there Acheron turned to her "Selene please try to get along with them they aren't bad as people say." Acheron said biting his lip.

"Whatever!" Selene snarled as she stormed into her house and slammed her front door.

Acheron bowed his head and walked home he heard running hooves.

He turned and saw Inuyasha riding up to him on Moonlight with Sin's reign in one hand; Inuyasha smiled "I thought you might need a lift, so I hopped on Moonlight and got Sin ready and went to get you." Inuyasha said smiling at Acheron he handed him Sin's reign.

Acheron smiled "Thanks Inuyasha." He said smiling he took the reign and got on Sin.

"No problem, let's go before Kagome gets worried she just came home." Inuyasha said smiling he nudge Moonlight to a gallop and Acheron followed suit and they went home.

A/N: Sorry it took forever I'll try to work on it but it might take a while because I'm working on my two stories Inu Hanyou Warrior Kagome and planning its sequel and My Beautiful Star and I have to work on a one-shot Inu/Sess for a friend of mine.

-Demoninuyashalover-


End file.
